Who are you?
by LilyJames090
Summary: Aaron wakes from a coma with no memory of the past year. How will he cope? And how will Robert cope knowing that his lover doesn't remember him, doesn't remember what they had?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know this has been an extremely popular prompt for fanfics so I apologise if anybody thinks I am stealing their ideas. I got the prompt here: post/115134229216/what-if-aaron-had-amnesia-after-his-fall-and-he

I do not own Emmerdale or the characters mentioned in this story.

Robert paced up and down the hospital waiting room, hands shoved low in his pockets in an attempt to stop pulling at his hair, ignoring the glares that Chas sent at him.

Three weeks. Three long weeks Aaron had been in a coma for following his accident, and this was the day that the doctors believed he would finally wake up. At first, Robert had barely left Aaron's side but Chrissie began to get suspicious about all the business meetings that Robert had been attending, so he had had to stop visiting Aaron's comatose state.

Chas still hated Robert but she had grown used to seeing him at her son's bedside, hearing the "I love you Aaron, please wake up"'s that Robert whispered to her son when he thought no one could hear him. She had actually been angry when he had stopped visiting, saying that Chrissie was getting suspicious of his whereabouts, and an angry showdown with him and Paddy in the back room of the pub had resulted in her threatening to tell Chrissie if he didn't stay away from Aaron.

However, he had seen Chas and Paddy racing to their car that morning, and Robert had instinctively known that it was to do with Aaron. So he had got in his car and followed them to the hospital, confronting them once they had arrived.

It was an understatement to say that they had not been pleased to see Robert there, but had reluctantly told him about the phone call they had received from the hospital informing them that Aaron was showing signs of waking up.

Robert felt a grin spread across his face at the news, until Chas had informed him that it was likely he had suffered brain damage and they wouldn't know the extent of it until he was fully conscious. His stomach had dropped at that, he hated the idea of Aaron being permanently affected by the accident.

Finally a doctor appeared, telling the trio that they could go in and see Aaron if they wished. Within seconds they were inside the room, Robert suddenly feeling awkward. He hovered by the door as Paddy and Chas sat next to the ben, grasping his hands. Robert moved towards the end of the bed, looking down at Aaron.

Aaron. The man that Robert had fallen completely in love with. Aaron had charged into Robert's life and turned everything upside down. Everything that Robert thought he wanted had suddenly become unappealing- the flash cars, the big house and most of all the wife. Robert was still with Chrissie because he was too cowardly to tell her that he was having an affair with a man without Aaron being stood by his side.

Robert held his breath as Aaron's eyelids began to flicker, watching as Chas and Paddy grasped his hands tighter and a nurse began pressing buttons on the machine that had been keeping Aaron alive.

He let out a soft moan and moved his head slightly, and Chas covered her mouth with a small squeal. Her son was being returned to her. Aaron's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright light of the hospital room.

He first looked at Chas, and the ghost of a smile traced over his lips. "Hi mum." He whispered, coughing. The nurse brought water over and helped him to drink, softening the pain in his throat.

Paddy was next, and he received the same ghost smile as Chas. "Paddy." Robert saw tears welling up in both Chas and Paddy's eyes.

Robert was next, and he felt time slow down as the smile dropped from Aaron's face, being replaced with confusion. "Hey Aaron. It's good to see you awake." Robert offered a smile, but Aaron continued to look confused.

The next words that Aaron spoke shocked Robert to the core, made him drop the plastic cup containing the weak coffee he'd got out of the machine and Chas and Paddy to cover their mouths in shock.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later.

Aaron sat at the bar, staring into a glass of orange juice. It really sucked not being able to drink alcohol because of the medication that he was on. All he wanted to do was get drunk and forget about everything.

He smiled wryly to himself. Well, he wanted to do the opposite of that actually. He wanted to remember. He did not remember anything after being in France, and had been shocked to wake up in that hospital and hear people speaking his own language to him.

Some doctor had explained that he had fallen down a quarry and suffered in a head injury, causing his to fall into a coma and develop amnesia. Everything from the past year or so had completely gone.

Aaron had recognised most people as they were people he had been familiar with before he went to France. Of course there were some that he didn't know, but that was only to be expected as people had moved into the village since he had left.

It was confusing to see the changes that had occurred- people getting married, having kids or dying.

One person in particular puzzled Aaron and he was frustrated that he couldn't remember anything about him. The blond man that had been in Aaron's hospital room when he woke up.

Chas had explained that he was Robert Sugden and lived at home farm. Apparently he had been Robert's business partner, but that didn't explain why he was in the hospital room when he woke up or why she and Paddy suddenly looked shifty when Aaron brought him up in conversation.

He hadn't seen the man since the incident in the hospital. As soon as Aaron had asked who he was the man had turned and fled, leaving Chas and Paddy open-mouthed in shock.

He had remained in the hospital for almost two months after waking up so that the doctors could monitor him and see if his memory retuned. He remembered small things- he remembered that Chas had a boyfriend although he couldn't remember his name and that Adam and Victoria were together.

He had been out of hospital for just under a week and was sick of everybody fussing over him. He had amnesia, he wasn't a toddler. They all seemed to think that he had lost his ability to do everything like tie his shoe laces or go to the toilet on his own.

Aaron saw two guys staring at him from the other side of the bar. "Problem?" Aaron asked them, scowling. Aaron remembered Adam explaining to him that they were his half-brothers, Finn and Ross. Finn was gay, but Aaron was definitely not ready to get laid yet. The older one, Ross, cocked an eyebrow at Aaron.

"Ain't it weird? Not being able to remember things, I mean." He asked. The younger one, Finn, nudged his brother and gave Aaron an apologetic smile. "Ross, you can't ask that." He admonished his brother.

"Why not?" Aaron held back a grin. He thought that this Ross and he had probably got along quite well.

"Yeah, it's confusing. I only know who you are cos Adam explained it to me. I don't remember if we were mates or anything, I only remember the people who lived here before I left for France." Aaron explained.

Ross looked genuinely interested, and Aaron was about to explain more when a pretty brunette walked into the pub with a teenage boy Aaron assumed to be her son. Aaron suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit him, but he had no idea why because as far as he knew he didn't know this woman or her son.

"Aaron, hi! How are you?" The woman headed over to Aaron, and he gave her his best fake smile.

"Hi, I'm alright. Sorry but who are you? It's just that I don't remember people I met in the past year." Aaron felt the need to apologise because he felt awful that he had forgotten people.

"Oh sorry, we should've introduced ourselves. I'm Chrissie and this is my son Lachlan. I'm married to Robert Sugden, we live at Home Farm with my dad. Robert should have been here too but he had a business meeting." Chrissie explained, although it made Aaron feel more confused. She was married to Robert, the blond guy from the hospital room?

"Oh, right Well it's nice to meet you… again, Chrissie. Lachlan." He nodded at the grumpy looking teen before returning his attention to Chrissie. He still felt slightly guilty, but he had no idea why.

"You alright love?" Chas looked at him warily as she saw her son watching Chrissie.

"Yeah, I'm gunna go up now. I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek and went up to his small room, laying on his bed and thinking.

He felt a dull ache in his chest as if something was missing, only he had no idea what. He remembered everything about Jackson, about breaking up with Ed whilst in France but choosing to stay there on his own.

Apparently he was single, but again Chas had acted strangely when Aaron asked her. It didn't explain the ache in his chest, because it was similar to the ache had had felt when Jackson had gone. Aaron knew that something big was missing from his life, only he couldn't remember what it was.


End file.
